Salza
|JapName=サウザー |RomName=Sauzer |AniName= |MangaName= |AltName=Thousar Sauzer Sauzaa Sauza |CanonTo=Dragon Ball Z movie 5 |Race=Brench-jinhttp://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 |Date of death=Age 764 |FirstApp=''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' |Allegiance=Planet trade organization (Commander of Cooler's Armored Squadron, ??? - Age 764) |FamConnect='' Cooler (boss) Doore (partner) Neiz (partner) }} is Cooler's top henchman and leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the planet trade organization. Salza is exceptionally handsome and is modeled somewhat similar to Zarbon. He has a special maneuver called the Salza Blade, which is an energy blade and a forcefield that resembles a lightsaber from the ''Star Wars'' franchise. He also has a technique where he fires a blast from each finger, the Scatter Finger Beam. Biography Salza is from the same solar system as Jeice. He is from planet Coola No. 98 (formally planet Brench), a planet whose very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. He is also very intelligent, as he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages. He competed with Ginyu to be leader of the Armored Squad, and is one of the few people who has seen Ginyu's true form.Akira Daizex.net ''Cooler's Revenge'' On Earth with Cooler, Salza successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin. After his comrades Neiz and Doore are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade Technique, but the Namek quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. When Goku recovers from his injuries and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza takes the opportunity to punch a stunned Goku in the face, but to no effect, as Goku doesn't even flinch and sends Salza crashing against a mountain simply by expelling his power aura. After Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, having survived Goku's earlier retaliation, ready to exterminate what remained of the battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. Unfortunately for him, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon straight through him, killing him. , and a Bio-Man appear in Fusion Reborn]] ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Salza makes a cameo appearance in the film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Finger Beam' – Yellow beams of ki shot from Salza's fingers. Salza can even use a five shot version, the Scatter Finger Beam. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Salza fires an energy wave at the opponent from his right hand. He used this on two occasion in Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Salza Blade' (or Salza Blade Rush in Raging Blast 2) – Salza holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. *'Salza Fighting Pose' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and super attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and super attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Finish Sign' – One of Salza's super attacks in Raging Blast 2. Video games appearances Salza made his first appearance in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. He appeared over a decade later in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In this video game, Cooler can summon him to attack his opponent. Salza made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He later appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Sho Hayami *Brazilian Dub: Ulisses Bezerra *FUNimation Dub: 'Michael Marco '(Movie 5), Christopher R. Sabat (video games) Trivia *He speaks 7000 languages. *His name is a pun on Thousand Island salad dressing. While in the FUNimation Dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, Salsa. *Despite his name being Salza in the FUNimation Dub, the attack Cooler uses in the Budokai and Shin Budokai video games, the Salza Blade, which is also Salza's ultimate attack, is named "Sauzer blade"; Sauzer being his name in the Japanese version. *Salza's special maneuver, the Salza Blade, is similar to Vegito's Spirit Sword, which appears later in the series. He also has a technique similar to Vegito's Banshee Blast where he fires a blast from each finger. *The Salza Blade makes an appearance in Budokai 3 and Infinite World as one of Cooler's special attacks, despite it never being used by him. It is also referred to as its Japanese name, Sauzer Blade. *The color of Salza's armor and spandex is slightly different in Fusion Reborn, from purple and yellow, to fully yellow. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is stated that Salza is of the same alien race as Jeice and has a rivalry with Captain Ginyu. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 his voice is slightly different than in his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched french accent, whereas in Tenkaichi 2 he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta (albeit with an alien voice filter). *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Salza has special dialogue when fighting members of the Ginyu Force. If he fights Guldo, Guldo will say "This time, I'm going to annihilate you!", hinting they have had a previous encounter. If he fights Jeice, Jeice says "We're going to settle this once and for all!", while Salza replies "It's over for you!". References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains